1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition that helps reduce hooks or slices in golf shots, and more particularly a composition that is applied to the hitting face of a golf club.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the most frustrating aspects of golf is a tee shot that goes awry. Putting and short range chipping can also be problems for golfers, but if the first shot is not reasonable, the next several strokes may be recovery shots or shots from bad angles or lies, that is, if the golfer can even find the ball.
Typically, the hook or slice is caused by a poor grip. Sometimes, the swing is at fault. Regardless, unless the golfer has practiced and practiced, it is likely that many of the tee shots will either hook or slice. For the casual player or "hacker," driving the first shot into the woods or out of bounds limits the enjoyment of the game. Many people simply do not have the time or patience to practice grips or swings, and when given the opportunity to play, the occasional golfer may choose not to play to avoid either embarrassment or spending several hours "in the woods."
Even more seasoned players who only occasionally hook or slice sometimes need to consistently hit straight balls for practice. For example, when trying to judge distances that the golfer hits the ball with a particular club, slices and hooks only waste time or causes inaccurate measurements.